TongueLashing
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: Seifer gets what he wants with two little words.... Yoai, M/M, Seifer X Squall... r/r...


Disclaimer: I am currently the owner of 0% of Final Fantasy 8......  
  
Warning: Two men having hot sex.... one-shot.... sex..... uh... did I mention Seifer and Squall fucking each other's brains out?....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kiss me," he said simply, wrapping his arms around my slender waist.  
  
"No, get off. We're in public, Seifer." I warned him, trying to pry my way out of his grip. He gripped me tighter, sliding me off the side of the narrow bench and onto his lap. "Seifer! Stop it! This is a public park!" He looked up at me awhile after sucking on my neck.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to go somewhere more private then, baby. Now, come on. Get up," he said, letting me slide off of his lap. I held a hand out for him to stand. Gripping my hand tightly, he dragged himself to his feet and began trudging towards the exit of the park. Placing one large hand on my plump bottom, he half-pushed me out of the gates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you want?" I asked playfully, watching as Seifer circled me once, then twice, like a starved vulture. He then closed in on me and feverishly began unbuttoning my shirt.  
  
"I want you," he growled, pressing his mouth to mine roughly, in an urgent kiss. "I want your body..."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, feeling my shirt slide off my shoulders. Seifer moved to my pants, but unbuckling them slowly. "I'm going to fuck you." He breathed. He pushed my pants off of my waist, past my buttocks, and allowed them to pool around my ankles. Stepping out of my discarded trousers, I wrapped both my arms around his neck. He snapped the band of my boxers playfully, then bent to kiss my flushed lips. Slipping his tongue into my mouth, he pulled my boxers down to my thighs, then stood back.  
  
"Damn, baby," he said, gaze fully focused on my erect penis, "I should've fucked you in public. I bet anyone would've loved to see you naked. To see you squirming and moaning under me," He grinned at my apparent blush. I looked at him, fully clothed. That just won't do.  
  
Backing me up against the wall, he took hold of my rigid member in his bulky palms.  
  
"Wait!" I protested weakly, but it came out as an 'mmpht!' when he forcefully crushed my mouth against his once again. Placing a hand on his rock-like chest, I gently forced him back.  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, the worry reflected clearly in his eyes.  
  
"No, of course not." He looked quizzically at me. "You're still wearing your clothes. It's not fair..." I pouted sexily as he chuckled gruffly. I rubbed one knee against the large bulge in his pants. I watched as his eyes slid close and a brush of warm air escaped through his lips. Leaning down, I quickly undid the clasp of his baggy pants and let them fall freely to the floor. I looked up at him, my left eyebrow raised in a quizzical manner when I saw that he wore no underwear. "What can I say? I have a hard-on for you 24/7. Why strain it by wearing boxers?" I grinned wickedly at him before kneeling in front of him to take his hardened organ into my mouth.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Squall!" He shrieked at my abrupt movements. Allowing the rod to slip from my, for him, the gates of pure heaven, I glanced up at him, feigning curiosity.  
  
"Do you like that?" I asked cheekily.  
  
"Why'd you stop, baby?" he growled half-heartedly. Without replying, I teasingly caressed the head of his shaft with only the tip of my tongue, listening as he whined. "Come ooon..."  
  
Once again, I took his firm manhood in my mouth. Massaging the underside of his cock with my tongue, I felt him trying to thrust into my open mouth. I put both my hands on either side of his hips and restrained his movements, still sucking at my own amble pace. I bobbed my head so that he slipped in and partially out of my mouth. I tightened my seemingly invincible reservoir around him, sucking furiously. I paused at the tip, gently sliding the tip of my wet muscle through the breach of his sex.  
  
"Ohhh.... Fuck yeah, baby," he moaned. He sounded like a whore, if you asked me. God, it turned me on... "That's right, baby. Suck my cock." I peeked up at him through my eyelashes, and then felt him push off the wall --on which he leaned-- and away from me.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, tasting Seifer's pre-cum on my tongue. I was still on the floor, my legs folded under me, gazing up at him through innocence. He walked over to the dresser and brandished the bottle of lubricant from the top drawers. Then, he walked over to me, picked me up off the hard surface of the floor and somewhat slovenly, tossed my lean body onto our four postered bed. He mounted me and bent to kiss my neck. I moaned when he breathed across the moist spot he'd made over my collarbone. " I want to be inside you when I cum," he hissed in my ear, answering my previous question.  
  
He then sat up on his feet and squeezed a relative amount of lubricant in the centre of his palm, and reached down to coat his erection with the slippery substance. With the remaining lube, he glanced up at my face a second before spreading my legs and driving one finger hard into my tight cavity.  
  
"Unnh!" I moaned coarsely at the impulsive gesture.  
  
Spreading the material around inside me, he added another finger. I would've complained about the fact that it felt, like, really, really weird, but I was more than used to it all, now. I bit down hard on my bottom lip, deftly stifling a groan. It hurt a bit, but I've always enjoyed a little pain along with my sex. He knew this well. Without speaking, Seifer crawled over me again. When I felt his erection throbbing against the sensitive skin of my opening, I shut my eyes tightly, already anticipating the discomfort of the first few strokes. Moving swiftly, he shoved his whole length into me. I moaned loudly at the stinging pain radiating from my entrance, throughout my body, until he cut off my voice with his lips.  
  
"Oh, God," he whispered, moving slowly in me. I winced at the first couple of thrusts, wondering how his huge manhood even managed to fit inside me without tearing me. After about thirty seconds of this fucking pain manifestation, he stopped and watched as a few unintentional tears fell from under my closed eyelids. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, in all kindness. It probably would've helped if we paused a little longer, but I was determined. I could only shake my head vigorously, realizing that my voice would've failed me, so I didn't even bother with trying to speak.  
  
He started moving again, and by then I had loosened up enough that it hurt a lot less than before. Seifer began to thrust particularly deep and hit the sweet spot deep inside of me. Without thinking, I let out another earsplitting cry. I looked up at his pleasure contorted face through half- lidded eyes. He started fucking me faster. Harder. He reached down and took my erection in hand and stroked it in time with his fucking. I was rocking with him and his hand, and I didn't give a damn about anything else in the world. Moaning carelessly, I wrapped my legs around his waist. When he stopped moving altogether, I looked up at him curiously. He grinned at me secretively, reached down, and pulled both my legs up to rest on his shoulders. Without warning, he rammed his manhood into me. Again.  
  
"Fuck!" I yelled at the unprepared entrance. God! It all felt so good.  
  
Fuck me harder. Fuck me faster. Deeper. Anything! Just don't stop!  
  
.....Oh, God.....  
  
"Do you like this?" he panted, his mouth barely touching my ear. I only stared up at the ceiling, wondering what it'd feel like to have him tie me up and fuck me like an animal. "Answer me," he said quietly, bringing me back to reality.  
  
"Yes... Oh God, Seifer...D-don't stop...." I managed, the sex feeling so good, it was almost becoming unbearable.  
  
"You know I can't, Squall," I heard him say, thrusting deeper into me.  
  
"...Christ...." I whimpered. My eyes widened slightly as I realized that he was coming, deep inside of me. I felt a gush of foreign passion exit his body and enter mine. He sagged against me, spent, absently working my manhood to climax. I came within 15 seconds, barely able to breathe. He allowed my legs to drop off of his shoulders and he rolled off of me. Neither of us spoke for a long while until he got up and walked over naked to the bathroom. About 5 minutes later, Seifer emerged from the bathroom carrying a towel.  
  
"So, are you hungry?" he asked, cleaning me off.  
  
"Yeah," I answered, ignoring the slight warmth attacking my face, "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"We could always go have a picnic at the park," he suggested, allowing me to sit up.  
  
"Okay"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He spread the black and white checkered blanket onto the grass in the middle of the park. Dropping the picnic basket onto the blanket, he dropped down next to it.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit?" he asked, holding a hand out for me. I took it and plopped down onto my butt, facing him. I watched him pull out a chicken drumstick and reached over to grab myself one only to have my hands batted away.  
  
"Come on, I'm hungry..." I whined wantonly.  
  
"Okay. You can have one. But first, kiss me."  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There! It's done... not much, you say? Well it was fun writing it anyway..... oh yah! reviews are definatly welcome... thx.  
  
~Mai~ 


End file.
